


Ninja

by TheCelestialAlchemist



Series: Haiku Roulette [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anime Character, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Haiku, Poetry, Poetry about an anime character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:30:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCelestialAlchemist/pseuds/TheCelestialAlchemist





	

**_ Ninja _ **

* * *

 

Stalking through shadows  
His sharp eyes on the target  
He is the ninja

* * *

 

About the Uchiha Clan slayer, Itachi Uchiha from Naruto

Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
